


Romance Me

by SoraJinsei



Series: NSFW [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Closet Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Spanking, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: This is anything but Romance.Castiel hates the head honcho's obnoxious son, Dean. Who is supposed to inherit the company in the future. Let's just say, a drunken Christmas party lead to their current "arrangement"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NSFW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548268
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	Romance Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but every time I tried to think of a name for this fic, "Romance Me" kept popping up, and it just fit, in my opinion.

The office was relatively quiet with the sound of low ringing phones and the steady typing of the personnel at work. No frantic running and yelling across the room about deadlines being due. Nope,  Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc was a big enterprise that prides itself in a calm environment and making it completely comfortable for its employees.   
  
Happy employees mean better everything for the business.   
  
Charlie Bradbury just happened to be one of those workers. She has been working I.T. for  S andover Bridge & Iron Inc for about three years now. She had a relatively private cubicle at the very end, and she didn’t mind it at all. Her desk was closer to one of her good friends who happened to have their corner office right next to her work station.   
  
“Charlie?” a voice broke the red head’s train of thought, not realizing she had been chewing the end of the pen in her hand.    
  
Tearing her eyes away from the screen and pulling the pen cap from her mouth, she turned in the direction of the voice.   
  
It was Naomi.   
  
“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” Charlie asked, giving the head of the department her full attention. Naomi gave a tight smile in return.   
  
“I was asking if you had seen Mr. Novak?”   
  
“Oh, uh...yeah, he went to lunch about ten minutes ago,” giving her a small frown in apology. She watched as the woman leaned against the cubicle wall, huffing in exaggeration.   
  
“Whenever I need him, he’s always out or busy,” she hissed out in annoyance, she brought her thumb up to bite at the nail in agitation.   
  
“Well, have you tried setting up a meeting with him? He is the head accountant for the company. He’s always away or stays here during the night to crunch numbers,” Charlie tried to appease, watching the woman grow frustrated.   
  
“I’ve tried. But maybe I’ll catch him early in the morning tomorrow when he comes in. I guess for now I’ll just have a word with Mr. Winchester,” Charlie gave her a sheepish look who in turn gave her a raised brow.   
  
“Mr. Winchester has been in meetings all day. He said his last one is at 3:30 and is supposed to last until he leaves,”   
  
“Fine, then tell Mr. Winchester to come and find me whenever he gets a chance. It’s not important but as the son of one of the chairman, I need to discuss future business plans,” Naomi stated, irritation evident, as she straightened her pantsuit jacket before leaving.   
  
Charlie leaned out of her cubicle to watch Naomi strut down the length of the room. After seeing her turn the corner, Charlie righted herself up to lean over into the file cabinet to dig around in her bag for her phone.   
  
Finding the number she wanted, she typed out a quick message and sent it.   
  
Two floors below, a room filled with unoccupied cubicles and other office furniture not being used cluttered most of the empty space. Not a soul to be seen or heard.  
  
Well, except for an occupied broom closet. Where if you listen closely, the wet slurping noises could be heard clearly on the empty floor.   
  
Inside were an unlikely pair going at it. One was sitting on a box while the other was situated between their legs, head bobbing up and down.   
  
At the feel of something vibrating in his coat pocket, he used his free hand that wasn’t on the man’s head to reach in his pocket to check it.   
  
“Are you fucking kidding me,” the green-eyed man complained, pulling away from what he was doing after noticing the other was texting away. “Seriously?”   
  
‘ _ Bought you an hour’  _ the text said, a smirk appearing on the other's lips. He replaced the phone into his coat pocket, looking down at the man.   
  
“Oh Dean, don’t be such a baby.”   
  
“I’m not being anything!” Dean gritted out with his teeth clenched tight. “You’re the one answering phone calls on limited time,”   
  
“It was a text, our friend just bought us an extra hour,” Cas replied, watching Dean leaning forward to start again. “And you’d better keep those lips of yours shut,” his hand coming up to the back of Dean’s head, pushing the man down on his dick, hearing the man gag in response.   
  
Castiel had just let his head lean back at the wet sensation when he felt a sharp pain at the base of his cock.   
  
“Fuck!” Cas grunted out, one hand pushing Dean’s head away. He used freaking his teeth! “What the hell Dean?!” When he looked up, the asshole had a smirk on his face.   
  
“Can’t take a little pain?” Dean replied, his tone mocking as he wiped the saliva from his lips.   
  
Castiel _ hated _ this man. Absolutely despised him!   
  
Yes, hate is a strong word, but this self-entitled asshole made Castiel’s life a living hell at this office. He undermines everything Castiel does, including the time he belittles the man in front of important clients and fellow employees.   
  
Things in his office would go missing, notes would be left behind with evil faces marked on them, and not to mention the pranks! This man ruined one of Castiel’s favorite shirts by letting a pen explode all over him!   
  
And he keeps getting away with it! Sure, he is the son of one of the chairmen, soon to take over the spot. He’s been coming to the office for three and a half years now, and within the first day, the two did not hit it off.   
  
Castiel narrowed his eyes at the cocky man as the pain subsided. Of course, that smirk disappeared when Cas stood abruptly, towering over Dean as he scrambled backward. Castiel reaching down to manhandle him onto his hands and knees.   
  
Dean’s belt and pants were already undone due to Castiel’s impatience for contact. Having rammed the man into the shelves to kiss Dean stupid while undoing his pants before undoing his own.   
  
Nearly ripping the buttons off the shirt as Castiel’s clawed at the man’s body. Pinching and twisting his nipples, pleasure coursed through him at the sharp gasp and moan it earned him.  
  
Castiel smirked when he was able to pull clothing over that bubble butt.   
  
He used one hand to spread a cheek to view his prize, his other hand pushing a wet finger in slowly. He may not like this guy, but he wouldn't hurt him without any kind of prep...as much as he really wanted to.   
  
Pushing past the ring of muscle, he heard the man let out a breathy moan.  
  
Easily slipping in a second after a few pumps of the one, then a third.  
  
“Are you done with the teasing,” Dean panted out in between breaths.  
  
“Why? You don't want this to last,” Smirking up at the man who was glaring at him over his shoulder.  
  
“I have a meeting in 20 minutes.”  
  
“So? I have an hour,”  
  
“Are you-fuck!” Dean moaned out, head dropping between his shoulders when at the smack to his ass.  
  
Another hit to his ass had him jerking forward from the force.  
  
Every hit turned the tanned skin redder and redder, grabbing the plump ass after each strike, enjoying the hiss of pain from the man below.  
  
When he felt Dean had received enough, he sat up, removing his fingers to push himself in that tight hole up the hilt in one push.  
  
“I'm sorry, you were saying?” Castiel said, loving every second of it as he watched the man try to regain himself in.  
  
“I have a-ah!” Castiel cut him off by pulling out before ramming back in.  
  
“Try that one more time,” Castiel soothed, rubbing a hand along the expanse of skin before him.  
  
“If you fuck-” again with the thrust.  
  
“I heard fuck. I thought that's what you wanted me to do,” grinning like a Cheshire cat, Castiel gripped the man's hips as he attempted to move away.  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, Castiel relishing in the feel of the tightness, glimpsing down at Dean's tense shoulders that shook slightly.  
  
“Fine, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. What were you going to say? I promise I won't do anything,”   
  
He heard the man take a few deep breaths.  
  
“I have a meeting in 20 minutes and my father is going to be there,”  
  
“With your track record, you'll be done in 5,”  
  
“You're such an ass,”  
  
“Feeling's mutual,” Castiel quipped right before he started his bruising pace.   
  
“F-fuck!” Dean grunted out in between pant, feeling his knees scrape the concrete floor with every thrust, the feel of the man’s fingers digging into his hips and will probably leave half-moon shape marks and bruises.   
  
He didn’t care.   
  
He breathed through his nose, focusing on something else briefly so he wouldn’t come so quickly. He didn’t know why Castiel was different than any other person he’s been with. He most certainly lasts much longer with his other partners. But something about the raw, aggressive approach Cas has with him.   
  
“Fuck!” Dean called out after a hand reaching out to catch himself after Castiel rammed him particularly hard. His fingers finding the metal shelf followed by the deep chuckle behind him.   
  
“Careful,” he mocked, slowing his pace. “Can’t have you beating your record by coming after we just started,”   
  
“Fuck you,” Dean spat over his shoulder, earning him a hard smack to his ass.    
  
“As you wish,” Castiel replied, smoothing his hand along the expanse of Dean’s smooth muscled back. Raking his nails lightly along the spine, marveling in the man's physique. If Castiel didn’t despise this man so much, he would love to have his claws digging into it.   
  
Shaking his head, his gripped Dean’s hip to start pounding mercilessly into him.   
  
Castiel watched the white-knuckled grip on the shelves as Dean braced himself, panting in between each thrust.   
  
He changed his pace from slow to fast, enjoying the teasing and cries he received from the man in response.   
  
He loved this.  
  
The control.   
  
His head rolled back, enjoying the heat and tightness.   
  
“Ah-fuck!” Dean cried out, Castiel feeling the man locking up as he came, hands onto the concrete. His body shaking with every pulse from the orgasm.   
  
It was enough to see this man fall apart before him to make Castiel follow shortly after.   
  
As they both panted, trying to regain themselves, Castiel couldn’t help but think about how this meet up of rough sex came to be.   
  
Like any other cliche work hook up.   
  
During an Office Christmas party.   
  
Dean had shown up some chick he brought. He was pretty easy to spot with that horrible Christmas sweater.   
  
When the Chairman, his father, had decided to announce something important, Dean was nowhere to be found.   
  
Begrudgingly, Castiel was placed in charge of finding the man. He had remembered the two were getting quite handsy which means they could have snuck off somewhere to entertain each other.   
  
Imagine his surprise when he found Dean sitting in the hallway downstairs, a beer in his hand. Alone.   
  
When Castiel had told him that everyone was looking for him, Dean had just laughed and said everyone can go jump off a cliff. Whatever that meant.   
  
So Castiel stood there as Dean finished his beer, rambling on about how his date left him. How he didn’t want the company, and so on and so forth.   
  
Castiel  _ tried  _ to be nice. Going so far as to sympathize  _ with _ him.   
  
But Dean, the asshole that he was, mocked Castiel.   
  
That’s when Castiel snapped.   
  
An argument ensued.   
  
Fists were thrown until those clenched hands were grabbing handfuls of each other’s clothes to shove at one another.   
  
The rest is history. To this day, they deny who kissed first. One being pushed against the wall. Somewhere in the middle, someone leaned in to kiss the other. It was all a blur.   
  
Castiel smirked, watching the man dress. His ass was as red as a cherry tomato. He enjoyed the grimace on Dean’s face when he had to slide the fabric up and over, hearing a hiss of pain.   
  
He sat in utter bliss, eyes half-lidded when Dean turned to him, zipping up the pants. A glare on his face.   
  
“Same time next week?” Castiel asked casually.   
  
Dean didn’t say anything as he adjusted his jacket, turning to walk away. Castiel smirked, taking in the satisfaction at the small limp from Dean as he made his way across the room to open the door.   
  



End file.
